


Mind Over Matter

by noodlerdoodler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omorashi, Sollux is really in to it and Eridan likes it, Unconvential Use Of A Load Gaper, Watersports, Wetting, abandoned, all that good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlerdoodler/pseuds/noodlerdoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux and Eridan are friends with benefits that discover they share a strange kink. They may or may not be dating now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Desperation

It's less like waking up and more likely slowly coming round. Everything is drowsy and blurred and vaguely cold but it all begins to shift back into perspective. Fuck, you need to stop falling asleep on the couch, it doesn't do anything for your back and it leaves you feeling out of wack from nightmares and restless sleep. 

You're still cold, you realise, specifically on your chest. Blearily, you peer down and spot the source of the freezing feeling against your skin. You nearly yell in surprise when you discover Eridan Ampora lying against you. No, no, no, no, no; did you mention no? 

"Get the hell off!" You grunt, shoving him away. He makes a rather spectacular shrieking noise as he plummets over the edge of your couch and falls on his ass. Well, that work him up at least. He gets up and your peer at him for a second. 

"Lovve you too." He mutters sarcastically and oh god, your shirt is hanging off his small but muscles frame. Your symbol looks ridiculous on him. He adjusts it accordingly, pushing his glasses on; and he ruffles your hair roughly as he heads off to the ablutions block. 

You aren't accustomed to waking up with the Aquarius plastered to you, that's not the deal. The deal is that he'll get up early, pull his shit together and be gone by the time you start to wake up. He normally sneaks out in your clothing too- the asshole never returns it!- but you let that slide and hope that nobody ever sees him wearing it. 

In the ablutions block, the shower turns on and the sound of water echoes back to you. This brings an altogether different problem to your attention quickly. Your bladder seems surprisingly full all of a sudden and it squeezes painfully at the sound of water. You roll over and lie on your stomach, telling your bladder to shut up, crossing one leg over the other. 

Mind over matter, you tell yourself, mind over matter, mind over matter. 

You don't remember drifting back off into sleep but you must have done because you suddenly wake up to find your control slipping. You cram your hands between your legs and groan as you roll over to lie on your back again. The new position doesn't help in the slightest. You could've only been asleep for a second but the liquids in your bladder seems to have doubled. 

The shower is still running in the other room and the sound is agonising. Listening to all that water splattering and splashing it's way down the drain. You dig your fingers into your nook and whine at how tempting it is just to let go. You think about how warm it would be... How relieving... How.... Arousing? 

You force that thought away and clench every single one of your muscles to keep your piss tightly locked inside of you. As much as you wish you could, you can't just let it out here on your couch. Eridan would never let you live that down and you'd have to live out the rest of your sweeps as the troll that pissed himself because he couldn't hold on long enough. 

"Eridan!" You yell. No response. "Hey, ED!" There's a long pause. Your bladder threatens to leak and you squeeezeeeeeee...

"Wwhat?" Comes the annoyed response. 

"Hurry up!" 

"Wwhat d'ya say?" 

"I THAID HURRY UP, YOU THACK OF THHIT!" 

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" 

"HURRY FATHTER!" You're pretty sure the two of you slipped into fluent Alternian at some point instead of English. You whine and squirm in your seat, trying to find a position that doesn't make your bladder cramp horribly. 

All that matters now is the throbbing and the fear; the fear that it's going to come out, you're going to leak, it's going to gush out and make a mess of your couch, it's going to come out! Ohhh~!! You whine and grind as best as you can against the edge of the couch. 

"ERIDAN!" You get up and immediately, gravity causes everything to rush down and you're doubled over and all your effort is being put into holding. Hold, hold, hold, you beg yourself silently, you have to hold, just hold a little longer, please... 

"ERIDAN, COME ON!" You can hear him singing obnoxiously off key in the shower, clearly dragging this out just to torture you. You hurry to the ablutions block door and collapse there- you don't sit, you collapse there- hammering your fist against the door. You wriggle and squirm and try not to think about how close you are to a load gaper. 

You press your left foot up against your nook, digging your heel in and pushing hard into it. You'll do anything to hold on by this point, even if it's humiliating and makes you look like a total moron. Your pride is slowly shattering anyway. 

You've never come this close to pissing yourself before, not even during your week long gaming binges. Even then, you managed to hold it the entire time and you can't let yourself fall apart now. God, not now! Not when Eridan's here. You'd die if he saw you wet yourself.

On cue- that ass always knows when you're thinking about him!- you hear the shower shut off and Eridan climbing out. Finally, finally! You thank all the gods you know: Troll Shigeru Miyamoto, Troll Gabe Newell, Troll Ken Kutaragi... Well, maybe they aren't gods but they're the closest you have to them. 

"Eridan!" He still hasn't come out and your control is beginning to slip. A few drops creep past your tightly clenched muscles, and you can feel them staining your underwear. You manage to stop by grinding furiously against your foot but that one second of relief was so good that you nearly let go completely. 

"One sec, Sol, I need ta take a piss." Oh, that goddamn asshole is rubbing it in your face! 

"ERIDAN!" You scream at him, more frantically than you would have liked to admit, and squirm against your foot. Your hand wriggles in between your hand and your foot to massage your nook and as much as you hate to admit it, though you're terrified of wetting yourself, you're kind of aroused by this. It's your fingers rubbing against you nook, you decide hastily. 

"Wwhat the fuck do ya wwant?" 

"..." You hesitate before deciding fuck it, you're too desperate to wait any longer. You'll take any kind of humiliation and teasing, if it means that you can piss right the fuck now, "I'm going to fucking pithth mythelf, let me in! Eri!" Your voice cracks and you hate how pathetic it sounds. 

"Hold on." His tone softens suddenly, realising that you're dead serious here and the door clicks open, "C'mon in." He sits on the load gaper and you wish you could tease him but you're in a terrible state and no degrading words come to mind. He helps you out of your underwear (your hands are otherwise occupied with making sure you don't make a mess of yourself now) and he pulls you onto his lap. 

For a moment, you're in shock that you actually made it and you're frozen. Your bladder hurts but you can't make yourself go, not sat on Eridan's lap like this. You never thought of yourself as bladder shy but you've never been in circumstances like these before either. 

"Sol, relax." You jerk at his cold fingers on your abdomen but it's enough to shock a few drips out of your nook and that's enough to push you over the edge. Finally, it all gushes out of you all at once like a waterfall and the relief is orgasmic as it splashes into the load gaper. 

You've never been so glad to piss before in your entire life but you know that it's something that you'll never take for granted ever again. You slump against Eridan with a sign that turns into a moan and you piss out what feels like an entire ocean. Yet, you still feel so full. But it's not painful anymore, it's a nice kind of full. Mhm. 

"Fuck, Sol, ya didn't say it wwas this bad." His voice is so weirdly gentle in your ear that you shudder. His touch is gentle too as his long fingers (which look so bare without his rings on) rub circles on your sore stomach. 

"You wouldn't have believed me if I did." 

"No, you're right." He chuckles and now that you're beginning to feel half-empty, you remember to glance down and look at what you're doing. Piss is pouring out of you at an amazing pace and mingling with Eridan's steady purple stream to make a disgusting sludge colour. 

You're certain that you're splashing him with his piss because you must be. You're certainly being splashed on your thighs (it's so warm!!) and at the base of your now unsheathed bulges. You really are getting off on this, you think, and you reach down to lazily toy with your tangled bulges. They react immediately, curling around your hand and wrist.

"Hey Sol?" 

"Mhm?" You're still focused on trying to force it all out of you but you spare him a glance. 

"Flushed for you." He pecks lightly at your ear and his hands press lightly against your abdomen in a way that makes you groan with pain and... Pleasure? You turn your head and nip at his bottom lip in return. 

"Pitch for you." You retort, "Pitch and fluthhed." It's unsurprising that you like two quadrants at once and he rolls his eyes at you. 

"Does it hurt? Are ya hurtin'?" Your stream finally drips to an impressive finish and you exhale heavily. You're still not completely empty, you'll need to go again in a short while, but you can't get anymore out for a while. Besides, you think you quite enjoy the feeling of liquids sloshing around in your bladder. 

"What?" 

"Does your stomach hurt, Sol?" 

"Yeah." You grunt and he makes a soft noise that sends shivers down your spine. You press against him and enjoy the feeling of his chest pressing into your sharp shoulder blades. You can feel his ear fins wiggling and it tickles your skin. 

"Do you wwanna cuddle noww?" He's playing with your hair now, running his fingers through it and massaging your scalp the same way he does when you get your migraines. His fingers brush your horns and you shudder in delight. 

"No." You're firm and you turn to face him, pressing your lips roughly against him and forcing your tongue into your mouth. Surprised, he kisses you back eagerly and chews on your lip in a way that makes you moan. You're such a mess of hormones right now. 

"No?" The corner of his lip curls and you both know where this is going. You keep one hand playing with your bulges in turn and spare the other one to run it over his piss soaked thighs. His legs are warmer when they're soaked in lowblood piss. 

"Mhm." You kick your underwear all the way off and turn around, straddling his lap right there and then. Your bulges immediately curl towards his strange yet fancy seadweller one eagerly. You fucking hate that stupidthing, "Pail me thenthlethth, then we'll cuddle." 

"Pail you right here?" 

"Yeth, right fucking here."

"Degradin' words an' all?" 

"Of courthe." He pulls you in and kisses you sloppily on the mouth. 

"We're fuckin' gross for gettin' off on this." 

"Thhut up and kithth me, fithhdick."


	2. First Wetting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly, more chapters on the horizon. 
> 
> I just really like writing erisol and watersports.

"Sol." 

"Mhm." The first time that Eridan frantically tugs on his friend's arm, he's payed very little attention and it makes him whine pathetically. Instead of looking at him, Sollux just kind of absentmindedly pats the streak in Eridan's hair and mumbles nonsense to him. He's too focused on the movie; he's not even listening. 

"Sol." Eridan insists, forcing more urgency into his voice and he squirms on Sollux's lap. The idiot has his arms wrapped tightly around Eridan's stomach and that combined with the amount of water he's drunk to stay hydrated on land is not working well for him. He's been putting off taking a bathroom break since he got here but it's getting really bad now. He needs to go and he needs to go NOW. 

"Yeah?" Sollux isn't even looking at him and it makes Eridan growl at him. That wins him Sollux's gaze, which focuses on his face, where he starts leaving sloppy kisses. Over the last few weeks, they've started spending a lot more time together and Eridan has grown to tolerate and even enjoy the wet kisses. But now is not the time. 

"Get off, you horny bastard!" Eridan shoves his face away more forcefully than he intended to and he shifts from side to side to keep the liquid inside his bladder. He can feel it splashing inside of him- seadwellers are something like ninety percent bladder or some other ridiculous amount. He's so fucking full of piss. 

"What crawled up your chute and culled itthelf?" Sollux raises an eyebrow at him. It's unusual to have Eridan refuse kisses but it's also unusual to see that pained expression on his face or to see him wriggling uncomfortably. Did Sollux miss something? 

"I really gotta piss." Eridan whines. 

"Are you theriouth?" 

"Vvery." He shifts so that he can straddle Sollux's left leg and he's moving against it as subtly as he can. He needs to hold somehow and he can't use his hands, that would be humiliating. So, he just rubs against Sollux and tries not to moan out loud. He hopes his bulge won't respond to the friction. 

"Can't you hold it?" 

"No." 

"Jutht hold it till the end of the movie." Sollux pleads, adjusting his boyfriend on his lap to hold him more comfortably. For whatever reason, Eridan takes this as a cue to bump foreheads with him and whine loudly. It's so pathetic that Sollux almost takes pity on him. Almost. 

"I'vve been holdin' it since this mornin'." 

"What?" 

"I forgot to take my mornin' piss, okay?" It's true. This morning, Eridan had been so intent on get ready for his kinda date with Sollux that somehow he'd managed to neglect using the bathroom. And he'd realised as soon as he got to Sollux's hive how much of a mistake that was. But he was too ashamed to ask to use Sollux's bathroom so he'd decided he'd hold until he went home. He did not realise this was a day-long date.

"Oh." 

"Sol, let me go. I need to _go_." Sollux still has his arms wrapped around him and isn't letting him get up. It makes Eridan squirm with discomfort on his lap, screwing his face up at the effort it's taking to hold. He's just so fucking full and Sollux's arms are squishing his bladder in a way that makes him grind harder against his boyfriend- well, kinda boyfriend. 

"How bad ith it?" 

"Like super bad."

"On a thcale of one to ten?" 

"Ten! Ten! Ten! Fuckin' ten! I'm about to fuckin' explode wwith piss here." He whimpers loudly and gives in to his urges, removing his arms from around Sollux so he can push his hands into his crotch. He squeezes hard to keep back the waves of piss that are threatening to spill out of him and soak his pants, Sollux, the couch and just about the entire room. 

"Jeezth." 

"Wwhat?" 

"Thuch a drama queen, ED." Sollux pats Eridan's stomach playfully and he almost yells. 

"I'm not a fuckin' drama queen! I need to piss! Sol!" He smacks him away frantically, trying to protect the delicate bladder of piss in his abdomen that Sollux insists on poking at. Having hot fingers pushing against his stomach does nothing for his urgent need to go. If anything, it increases it tenfold. 

"Just wait till the end of the thcene." Who is Sollux trying to kid here? Neither of them have been paying attention to the movie for about ten minutes. 

"Sol, I gotta piss like a racehorse here." 

"Tho?" 

"I'm not sure I _can_ hold. I need to go right now!!" Eridan decides his hands pressing against his crotch isn't even helping anymore. He's going to leak if he doesn't resort to extremes here. He unbuttons his tight jeans and exhales softly at his bladder finally getting some room to expand, rubbing his sore stomach. 

"ED, come on. Man up."

"Sol, I've been holdin' for fuckin' hours!" He whines, unzipping his pants and then sliding his hand into his underwear to squeeze and rub at his nook properly. He can feel Sollux's heterochromatic eyes on him, watching, and it makes his entire face flush purple. His ear fins flutter with excitement and nerves. 

"How many?" 

"Can't be any less than eight." 

"Fuck." For the first time, Sollux actually sounds sympathetic. 

"I need to go soooo bad- OH SHIT!" That's when the first spurt of piss escapes and warms the front of his underwear. It's incredibly difficult to clench down and make sure that no more follows; it hurts his nook so bad to hold it. He doesn't even know if he can stop it all coming out, the only thing he can stop is it coming out quickly. At this rate, it's going to leak in fits and starts. 

"Eridan?" 

"I leaked." His voice comes out as a squeak. 

"But you've thtopped it?" 

"For noww. I'm not sure I can keep it in. I'm so full, Sol." He moans loudly and much to his surprise, Sollux moans alongside him, a little quieter. Peeking at his boyfriend, he wonders if he is seriously getting off on this. What a fucking weirdo. 

"Hold it." 

"Nngn!" It's not so much of a reply but an involuntary response as another spurt escapes him, longer this time. It soaks right through his underwear, squirting out through his jeans and he bites down on his lip hard. If he squeezes his bulge any harder, he's going to damage himself permanently, but he doesn't care because the piss is pushing it's way out and he has to stop, this is so embarrassing- 

"Hold it for me?" Sollux says it like Eridan can stop any minute. 

"I'm tryin' to hold it. It keeps comin' out!" Spurts are becoming more frequent, two or three at a time. His underwear and the crotch of his jeans are soaked and it's beginning to leak onto his boyfriend underneath him. Sollux pulls him around so that Eridan is straddling him and desperate for friction to be put on his leaking bulge, the seadweller begins to grind hard against the landdweller. 

"You're only leaking a little." 

"I... I can't-" He can't do this anymore, it's going to come out regardless. 

"Come on, ED." Sollux is egging him on now, begging him to hold. It just prompts a cry from Eridan as a longer spurt, one that definitely qualifies as a stream, escapes him and splatters onto his boyfriend's lap. It leaves a large damp patch on his pants and the leg of Sollux's. He feels so incredibly humiliated and ugly right now. He feels vulnerable. 

"Sol, 'm goin' to piss all ovver your lap, please let me go!" He squirms desperately, trying to wriggle free so that he can race to the bathroom. But really, he knows that he would never make it as far as the door without soaking himself and the floor. It's too late to save himself from his fate. 

"No." Just like that, Sollux's grip seems to tighten on him and his lip curls into a smirk as he stares at where Eridan is clutching himself desperately. In any other situation, Eridan would have found the smug look on the Gemini's face to be incredibly sexy but now, it was just an inconvenience. 

"Wwhat?" 

"Eridan, you can't go. Thtay."

"But I'm goin' to-" 

"Tho? Do it." There's a smirk on Sollux's face and he seems determined to keep Eridan here. He probably wants him to piss himself. After all, he had been incredibly horny after that one time they shared a load gaper. Actually, he'd been pailing Eridan a lot more since then and asked him on a few of these sorta dates. Maybe he liked this stuff. Piss stuff. Maybe he really did wanted Eridan to piss himself now. And Eridan always loves to give him what he wants. 

"Sol, I- _aaahhhhhh_." He makes one final protest before he grunts and finally, after hours of holding it in, lets his bladder go. Piss soaks through his already sopping jeans, pouring onto his boyfriend's lap and soaking through his jeans and eventually dripping onto the couch beneath them. All he can focus on is the relief, thank god, he's finally going... 

_"Holy fuck, that'th warm."_ Sollux groans underneath him, pulling him in closer so that he can mash their mouths together and press his hands against Eridan's. His piss is surprisingly warm and quickly heats up Eridan's thighs and then legs and hands, which are still clutching his bulge. His nook is warmest of all. 

"Mhmhmmm, Sol..." 

"Mhmm." 

"Are you gettin' off on this?" There's definitely a more noticeable lump in Sollux's jeans now and Eridan finally removes a hand from the spray of piss so that he can touch it. Sollux makes the cutest moaning noise, as if Eridan was stroking his bulge properly. That's when he realises that his boyfriend is enjoying his warm and wet touch a lot. Huh. Figures. 

"Maybe." 

"You're so gross." 

"You're so thexy." Sollux mumbles, kissing him again, as he shifts underneath him and there's a squelching sound as their soaked clothes move against each other. Sollux shivers, possibly at the damp feeling but possibly from arousal. If this wasn't so humiliating, Eridan thinks he might have been enjoying it too. 

"Ahhh." 

"You done?" Sollux's voice is low and it's enough to make Eridan purr, nipping at him affectionately as his stream finally begins to slow. About time too, he's just about ruined Sollux's couch... And these clothes are going to have to be burned...

"Nearly." 

"Mhm." Sollux mumbles contently into his mouth, biting at Eridan's lower lip needily. 

"Fuck, I needed that." Finally, it comes to an end and after forcing a few more spurts out, Eridan is finally empty. He wants to cry from the exhaustion and from the relief and from the wonderful tingling feeling in his nook. He's starting to think that he's not just wet with piss. "Sol..." 

"You're tho gorgeouth." With that, Sollux begins to plant kisses all over his face as a reward; his voice is breathy and almost husky sounding with arousal, doing wonders for Eridan's bulge. He tries desperately to think unsexy thoughts so that he doesn't get hard in his sopping wet jeans. He doesn't want Sollux thinking this is something that they're going to do again. 

"Look wwho's feelin' affectionate all of a sudden." 

"That wath tho thexy." 

"Thanks."

"Do it again thometime?"

"If you really wwant to." Eridan lets out a loud sigh at having to piss all over his boyfriend's lap again sometime in the foreseeable future; it was just so _embarrassing_ , "Can I showwer noww?" 

"Yep. The couch ith definitely going to need cleaning." 

"Burnin' more like. Wwant me to get you off before I go?" 

"Pleathe."


	3. That's Just Plain Lazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise piss drinking is in the foreseeable future.
> 
> If there's anything else anybody would like to see, don't be afraid to ask. I like every aspect of this kink.

Waking up for the third week in a row with Eridan's freezing body wrapped around him was what made Sollux realise that he had a problem. For starters, he was pretty sure that "friends with benefits" didn't mean cuddling, fucking, and occasionally pissing for each other. Not even on each other, for each other. 

And they'd done that a few times in the last few days- ED letting Sollux trail after him into the bathroom that was and just letting him watch from the edge of the bathtub. The Gemini was always enthralled by the amount of piss that Eridan was capable of holding. When he woke up, it was like a waterfall. And the way he moaned and the look of relief on his cute, sleepy face... Fuck. 

Eridan always had to help him out when he popped a boner afterwards. God, the poor seadweller didn't even get to piss without giving out handjobs and blowjobs afterwards. 

Of course, Sollux had been too willing to return the favour- he was definitely more into this than Eridan was, even if the seadweller did seem to enjoy relieving himself. 

Each time he got up to use the bathroom, he'd whistle Eridan over and take him inside the bathroom with him. Sometimes, the Aquarius would straddle his lap; sometimes, he'd sit beside him; sometimes, he stood beside Sollux and ran a hand through his hair, teasing at it, and talking to fill the quiet. 

It was nice for them to piss together, as weird as it sounded, observing, occasionally kissing, but Sollux wanted more than this. Since the first two incidents, he'd been brimming over with ideas of places to piss, ways to trick Eridan into enjoying their shared kink. And today might be a good day to put one of those ideas into practise. 

"God... You're tho cold..." He complains, trying to shove the seadweller off him. To his disappointment, his weedy arms could do nothing to shift Eridan's weight and he eventually succumbed to the fact that he was going to have to wake him. 

"ED!" 

"Eridan!"

"Ampora!" 

Just when he started thinking that he'd managed to finally kill him, Eridan suddenly seemed to return to the world of the living, opening his eyes to scowl at him. He couldn't even be bothered to raise a hand to flip him off. 

"Mornin' Sol..." Eridan mumbles, pawing at him until he finds Sollux's arm, which he promptly wraps around his torso. Sollux can't even fight him off, still half asleep. 

"You're cold..." He whines, his fingers sliding their way up and down his kinda boyfriend's spine, (they still hadn't come to any kind of agreement on what exactly they were. Sollux was hesitant to use the term matesprit or even kismesis to describe this quadrant smearing mess, but friends with benefits hardly covered it. Ugh). 

"You're hot." 

"Thankth."

"Not like that, you ass." 

"You seemed to think I wath pretty hot latht night." Sollux grins crookedly at him, finally managing to wriggle free of his kinda boyfriend's arms and kicking him away. The action does jostle his bladder and he realises that, to his delight, he needs to piss. It's a feeling he's come to enjoy recently and as he flexes his stomach muscles experimentally, he discovers he needs to go quite bad. He squirms, his spare hand drifting down to press against himself. 

"Hey, piththpantth." He pokes at Eridan, who's already falling back into sleep, "Hey. ED." 

"Can't a man get any rest around here?" The Aquarius groans. 

" _Eridan_." He says, trying to mask the excitement in his voice, "I gotta take a leak." 

Unsurprisingly, this seems to stir Eridan a little and he swears that he sees a small smile creep onto his face. Even though he calls it gross, the Aquarius definitely enjoys this a lot, as long as he's not the one that needs to go. Again, Eridan shifts closer to him and he becomes aware of a knee being pressed into his abdomen. Oh, Eridan is _good_. It's enough to make him groan, clenching his nook, and pushing his hand against his boxers for good measure. 

"You wwanna go to the bathroom wwith me?" 

"Thexy." Sollux chuckles; then, hesitantly, he adds, "Actually, I wath thinking about going here. Thave getting up." 

"You knoww that wwe'll just havve to clean the sheets a feww minutes after?" Eridan raises an eyebrow at him, looking mildly amused. 

"Yeah, I know." Sollux rolls his eyes, "I'm tired, don't make me think. You can get up if you wanna."

"And miss out on the chance to cuddle? Nah." 

"You're real cuddly for a genocidal maniac, y'know?" 

"Thanks, I think. But you don't need to procrastinate, I can handle a little piss." He nips at Sollux's ear, pressing his face into his hair. He leaves tiny kisses there, gentle ones, even at the bases of his horns. 

"Okay..." He pauses, trying to empty his bladder and shuddering when it refuses to obey his wishes; his bladder is yelling at him that this isn't the right place, he should hold it until he gets to an ablutions block, "Jutht gimme a thecond..." He can't force it, that won't work. It just makes his nook clench up tight and refuse to let go. 

"Stage fright?" Eridan guesses, moving a hand to rub gently at Sollux's stomach for him and he moans quietly in response. He closes his eyes and focuses on relaxing, trying to let go of any memories of his gaper training and piss right here. He's so warm and comfortable and Eridan's touch is soft... 

"Sol, if you can't-" 

"Thhut up." Sollux finally manages to force out a few short spurts, breathing heavily, and that's enough to turn into a small stream. The warm drips across his thigh and leg, around where his body sinks into the mattress. He relaxes finally, exhaling in relief, (his stream becoming something more like a river), and lets his piss flood the bed. 

_"Fuuuck."_

"Wwe're disgustin'." Eridan mumbles, one of his hands still pressed to Sollux's stomach and the other dipping in the slowly forming puddle, "Wwhat's next, pailin' wwithout a bucket?" He chuckles.

"Kinky fucker." 

"Oh, shut up and piss on me."

"Jeezth, tho demanding." Realising that he's going to run dry any second, Sollux clenches his stream to a stop and shifts to lie on stop of his sorta boyfriend. He straddles his hips lazily before resuming, adjusting the blankets around his shoulders as his piss washes over the Aquarius's stomach and legs and cute underwear patterned with seahorses. Eridan whines pathetically, pulling him to kiss him properly on the lips. 

"You havve got to start drinkin' more wwater, Sol." He murmurs as Sollux pulls back, rolling back to lie beside him in the puddles of yellow staining the sheets. It's still warm and kinda nice against his bare skin; a little bit sticky but not too bad. 

"Ith my pithth not good enough for you?" Sollux teases. 

"It smells like those awwful energy drinks." 

"Probably tathteth like it too." Experimentally, he licked some of it of his hand and confirmed his suspicions. It tasted faintly like stale Red Bull and that was enough to make him shudder in disgust. Still, it was a little salty tasting and almost... Good. He wondered what Eridan's piss tasted like. He wondered what it would taste like if he pressed his mouth up against the Aquarius's nook to drink from him. He shuddered again, in delight at the thought. 

"Did you just taste your owwn piss?" 

"Yeah. You wanna try?" 

".... This is purely for the sake of science." Eridan proclaims, before leaning forward and licking along Sollux's side, which is still wet and sticky. The bed's starting to get cold now and is considerably less pleasant, so once Eridan has declared that Sollux's piss tastes like peasant piss, they both slip out of the bed and head for the ablutions block. Eridan wraps an arm tightly around him to lead him there. Sollux doesn't mind the closeness as much as he knows he should. 

"Hey, Sol?" Eridan asks, as he's turning the shower on- something he's figured out how to do since a post-coital Sollux is a sleepy and unresponsive Sollux- and he looks down at him. He's got almost a foot on Sollux and it's ridiculously degrading to have to look up at him. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you mind if I, maybe, movve some of my shit into ya hivve? Just my spare clothes an' shit."

"Thure, whatever." Sollux shrugs, concealing his excitement again, "Let'th jutht clean up before everything thtartth to thmell." 

"I'm havvin' a good influence on you." 

"You jutht licked pithth off my naked body, don't talk thhit about being a good influence."


End file.
